


Jambalaya

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And father of Elizabeth, Benny is 34, Benny is a chef, Cajun, Cooking, Cooking!au, Couch-sex, Creole, Cuddles, Dean is 28, Flirting, Fluff, Foodie, Louisiana, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Single Parent!Benny, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is a chef, Dean an 'all-knowing foodie' who complains over Benny's cooking. They end up cooking together in Benny's kitchen, and flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Isn't Étouffée

»Benny, you got some ‘complaints’ ‘bout your Jambalaya« Elizabeth yelled through the door, overpowering the sound of sizzling meats, boiling rice and the general chatter of the busy Louisiana kitchen. Benny - big, burly and sweaty from working the stoves all night - sighed and dried off his hands in his apron as he walked to the door. Elizabeth guided him through the little hall and in towards the restaurant which was crowded and humming with energy. Laughter and a general feeling of happiness hit him as he walked in the busy dining area. This was what he lived for, he thought, as he made it past the high counter and was led to a large corner table with three men and three women sitting deep in conversation. 

»Sir, this our headchef, Benny. If ya’ve any complains ‘bout the grub, he’s your man.«   
She patted Benny’s big shoulders as she went back to another table, collecting plates as she went off and out of view. Benny smiled and dried his hands again before crossing his big arms across his chest, faint smile hidden beneath the thick beard sprinkled with natural salt and pepper.

»There a problem?« he hummed, eyes wandering quick over all the people around the table.  
»Yeah, here’s the deal-« a young but gruff green-eyed man said with a laugh, »The rice isn’t meant to go in with the meats and veg you see-«  
»It tastes great though!« a small red-headed woman chimed from the back and had a nervous smile on her face. The others looked a little uncomfortable too. The man kept explaining how obviously the dish was cooked wrong - explaining it very poorly, too - and Benny just shook his head slightly with a smile.

»Uh huh.«  
»So, either you have no clue how to cook Jambalaya or you’re just not that ingrained in the southern culture. Which is like false advertising in a place called ‘The Cajun Cabin’.«

‘Very arrogant’, Benny thought, ‘and obviously has no clue what the hell he’s on about’.

»Well, y’see,« he hummed and shifted in his stance slightly, smile still wide and maybe too friendly for this guy, »’m pretty sure yer order said Jambalaya an’ not étouffée. S’maybe, next time y’all go out of yer way to pull the headchef out of ‘is kitchen, make sure he ain’t a Louisiana native first, alright?«

The man dropped his jaw slightly and widened his eyes, flushing very quick as he heard the heavy drawl enveloping the words Benny hummed. One of the men across the table - tall, sharp features and long hair - started laughing and nudged the blond woman he was sitting next to. 

»See Dean, I told you. This was a mistake, we are very sorry sir,« a dark-haired man excused, »I told him he was mistaken but he is very stubborn.«  
»Stubborn and great at making himself look like an idiot,« the last woman chimed in, huddling in close to the dark haired man.  
»We’re sorry. Really. It’s great, Dean’s just a foodie that thinks he knows everything.« the tall man said with a smile and continued to eat his portion.  
»’s alright, we all make mistakes,« Benny said gently, shrugging his broad shoulders. He leaned down over the table, face close to the green-eyed man who was still obviously ashamed of his prejudice, »next time ye might wanna get off that mighty high horse of yers tho’. But, I’ll get ya some étouffée instead, since this ain’t what ya wanted.«

»N-no, I didn’t-«   
Benny grabbed the plate with a smile and quickly patted the man on the back before he left.  
»It ain’t no hassle. Southern hospitality ‘s for everyone.«

Benny served the étouffée quick, telling Elizabeth to tell the young man not to feel bad. He hadn’t been lectured in his own native cooking before like that, but the way that man had flushed so red and seemed so sincerely upset with his own behavior almost made Benny feel bad for the whole situation. Plus, the group seemed young and like they were having fun, last thing he wanted was to scare off possible second-timers at his restaurant.

A few hours later the restaurant was closing down and Benny went out to take his first break of the evening as his other chefs tidied down the kitchen. As stressful as it was, being headchef was all he ever wanted, and the little family business had grown exponentially since his mother passed the torch to him. She would have been proud with how well the place was doing, he thought as he walked out back and into the alleyway, sitting down on a pile of boxes and lit a cigarette.

»Hey, uh-«

Benny looked up quick, towards the street, where the silhouette of a man was approaching very slowly, somewhat timidly. The voice was familiar.  
»Can I help ya?« Benny said before dragging a breath through the cigarette.  
»Yeah, I uh. Wanted to apologize.« 

It was the young man from earlier, hands in his jacket pockets and head hanging a little low. Benny smiled to himself, blowing out the breath of smoke and sat back more straight. The young man got pretty close, standing wide with his bowlegs and the faint yellow light from the street making the green of his eyes shine bright. Madly attractive, Benny thought, dragging another breath.

»I don’t know why I thought it was OK to act like such a dick. I’m usually never like this.. Guess I wanted to show off or something.«   
»’s alright chief, really. But any other chef might’d bit off yer pretty head in a heartbeat. Food’s my pride ‘n joy, m’life.«  
»Yeah, can tell. It was delicious, both the Jambalaya and the étouffée. I left a giant tip, I don’t know if that’s anything you-«

Benny laughed, deep from his stomach and looked up at the poor, confused young man.  
»Naw brother, tips are only for the waitresses. But thanks. Yer compliments are payment enough.«

A few moments passed, Benny slowly smoking and trying to read the young man, who was stepping nervously where he stood and looked like he wanted to say something. Benny finished his cigarette, throwing the bud across the alleyway and sat back towards the cold bricks of the building, cooling down finally.

»You lot just passin’ by? Can tell you ain’t exactly from ‘round here.« Benny finally broke the silence.  
»Oh, uh, no actually.. We’re staying for the summer. My dad has this house by the river, so..«

Benny smiled at that, signaling the young man to come over and sit - to which he agreed - and pulled up another cigarette.  
»Want one?« he said, leaning the pack over. The young man silently took one and placed it between his lips tentatively.  
»Ain’t like I’m forcin’ you.. never got your name?«  
»Dean. Name’s Dean.«  
»Alright, Dean. If you don’t want the cig ye can just say no.«  
»Nah I want it, just been a while. Thanks.«

Benny lit his own cigarette and then Dean’s, sitting back against the wall again and sighing deep. Dean was still sitting forward and smoked silently, looking around the alleyway.  
»Sounds nice, the house by the river. We got great scenery in the summer.« Benny hummed.  
»Yeah. Usually it’s just me and my brother, the tall long-haired one. But some of our friends from college wanted to come along, so. It’s good.«

Benny listened in as Dean started talking about their trip down from Kansas and learned that the group had been friends since they were children. The brother was called Sam and had brought his new girlfriend Jess, the sweet blonde girl. The dark haired man was called Castiel - some strange religious name - and was Dean’s best friend. Castiel was dating the dark haired girl, Meg, and even though she and Dean butted heads all the time he was apparently starting to like her.

»’n then the redhead is your gal?« Benny asked, throwing the cigarette-bud ahead of him.  
»Charlie?! No, god no-« Dean laughed and sat back against the wall as well, taking a last drag of the cig and throwing it next to the smoking bud of Benny’s.   
»She’s uh.. Into girls. And I’m not. Always, anyway. So we’re the single singles on the trip.«   
»Ah, I see.«  
»She’s cool though. Super nerdy, like me. And Sam was right when he said I was a foodie, you know.«  
»Is ya now?«

The soft green eyes met Benny’s and they shared a long moment with Benny smiling wide, feeling his cheeks warm up slightly. He decided to blame it on being tired, not because Dean was madly sweet, charming and interesting, even if they did start off on a bad foot.

»Yeah. I cook all the time. Savory stuff, though. Not into cooking sweet stuff.. ‘cept pies. I love pies.«  
»Pies’re good. I make a mean pecan pie..«  
»Get out.« Dean gently punched Benny’s thick arm.  
»What?« Benny laughed, amused by his evening companion’s physical outburst.  
»Pecan is my favorite. Then apple. Then wild berries.«  
»M’mom taught me how to make the best crust. Taught me most things really.«

Another few moments passed where Benny told his own little short story of living in St. Gabriel, Louisiana all of his life with his mother. She had been a home-cook all her life and when Benny was in his teens they started serving food to the homeless in the city, which quickly evolved into them having their own restaurant. When Benny was 16, he had Elizabeth with his fiancee at the time - Andrea - who left them after a few years, no reasons given. Even though it had been terribly hard, Benny had owned up to his single-parent life and had lived with his mother over the restaurant with Elizabeth, juggling cooking and his baby. The little family worked together though, up until last year, where Benny’s mother fell terribly ill with an infection that ended up taking her from him way too early. Benny took over the restaurant and kept it in his mother’s spirit, continuing the tradition with cooking Louisianan and Cajun food with soul and heart. 

»Wow man.. Sounds tough.«  
Benny shrugged and took up a final cigarette. He lit it with a sigh and adjusted against the wall, starting to feel the air cooling down around him.  
»’s alright. Me ‘n Lizzie done alright for ourselves. We miss mamma, of course, but I know she’s lookin’ down from somewhere bein’ awfully proud of us.«  
»Of course. You guys are fighters.«

The back door of the restaurant opened and Elizabeth jumped out, smiling wide and her blue eyes shining in the yellow lights. She jumped up next to Benny and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, looking back and forth between her dad and Dean.  
»All’s ready for tomorrow dad. We did alright tonight don’cha think?«   
»Sure did suga’. I hear Dean here left y’all a big tip for him bein’ all silly-like?«

Elizabeth nodded, laughed an affirmative and smiled again. She had just turned 18 and she was just as hard working as her father. She jumped down again and headed towards the door, taking off her apron as she did.  
»Don’t stay up too late now dad, we got’s a busy day t’morrow.«  
»Don’t be causin’ trouble now Lizzie, y’hear?« Benny growled - with a smile - towards her as she sauntered in and closed the door behind her.

»Kids. I think she’s datin’ Jeremy, my sous-chef. Not sure if I should bring my shotgun to work or be the kind dad and let ‘em be.«  
»Why not both? Keep the gun in case he’s a fuckhead. That’s what I would do. Is what I did for a while with Cas and Meg.. And Sam and Jess. Anyone break their hearts I’ll break their legs.«  
»Man o’ my own heart,« Benny chuckled, finishing the cigarette and meeting Dean’s eyes again. He hadn’t expected staying out for so long, especially not talking to the man who had been so incredibly rude to him earlier, but this had been nice. He hardly had time to meet new people, so this new face was a welcomed treat.

»Anyway, I should head off. Gotta try and find a part time job tomorrow..« Dean muttered as he shuffled off the boxes and corrected his jacket slightly. Benny sat forward as he cleared his throat.  
»Job? Thought ya was here on vacation?«   
»Sure but.. It’s a few months. And we’re not Rockefellers. Gotta make sure we have a little more to go around, especially for the others to have fun you know.«  
»I see.. Well.«

Benny gave it a quick thought. He had room and he could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen. He could teach the little smart-ass about proper Louisiana food. Plus, Dean wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes either.

»You can come in a few hours a week here if ya want? Learn how to cook proper Cajun grub.« Benny’s eyes were sparkling and his smile was humble, hoping Dean would say yes.

»What? Really?« Dean walked a bit forward, perfect white teeth shining from his wide, open smile.  
»Sure chief. Can use the help. You can use the money. We both benefit.«  
»Hell yeah! Yeah, I’d love that - thank you Benny.«

They exchanged numbers and Benny promised to send Dean a text in the next few days with a schedule. He figured two days a week for four to six hours would suffice, and he would let Dean bring home some of the food he would cook so they could save money on going out to eat. As they said their goodbyes, Benny went upstairs in his apartment above the restaurant and hummed to himself, feeling happier than he had in a long while. He went to bed after a quick shower and fell asleep thinking about those impossibly beautiful green eyes and shining smile.


	2. Rabbit Gumbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If there's any mistakes concerning the difference between Cajun and Creole cooking, please let me know! I only know what research for a few hours found me. Enjoy!_

About a week and a half passed - a bit too slow in Benny’s opinion - and this Tuesday afternoon was growing warmer and warmer by the minute in the Louisiana sun. Early week was always quite slow, even during the summer, but it was perfect for Dean to learn the basics of Cajun cooking. Benny was sitting in the dining room crunching numbers, Elizabeth and another waitress chatting as they were setting tables for the evening. As Benny took a sip of his large sweet tea, the old creaky door opened slowly and a pair of long bowlegs moved inside.

»Hey, hope I’m not too early« Dean smiled, closing the door gently behind him and walking over to Benny. Elizabeth greeted him on the way out to the kitchen and the other waitress giggled to herself as she scurried with Elizabeth.  
»Not at all Dean. Got lots to do so you can learn the basics. Have a seat first tho’, I gotta sort these monthly number-things. Ain’t my forté but they gotta be done.« 

Dean sat down on the opposite side of the table, smiling wide. He was wearing a gray cotton shirt, shorts and boots - not exactly good cooking attire - but Benny figured he’d learn quick from working in the kitchen.  
»My buddy Andrew hunted some rabbits yesterday so we’re cookin’ a lot of rabbit gumbo. Maybe teach you how to make some proper cornbread.«  
»Sounds great. Doesn’t seem too busy today?« Dean said, smiling wide and looking around.  
»Naw. Weekdays ain’t too busy. We’re a little comfort-shack more than anythin’. People like to bring they families ‘n I think we got reputation for havin’ proper Cajun food, so natives like to come by too. Share tips ‘n family recipes.«

Benny finished his sweet tea and the last form he had to fill out. As he gathered himself he motioned Dean to move with him, and they walked into the warm kitchen where Jeremy was busy slicing celery, bouncing on the balls of his feet to the song on the radio.  
»Jeremy, come over ‘n say hi to our new part time, Dean-« Benny swatted Jeremy across the back of his head with a smile, »-he gonna be cookin’ the rabbit gumbo today.«  
Jeremy laughed at the swat and punched Benny on his big shoulder, hardly causing him to move. Dean and Jeremy shook hands and Dean walked past the large cutting board which was filled with tiny, finely cut pieces of celery, onion and bell peppers.

»Thought carrots were the final staple veg?« Dean asked as he put on an apron he had gotten handed a moment before from Benny. The fact that their hands touched and Benny felt like the moment lingered a little too long (or too short) was not mentioned, although he could see Dean’s cheek flush slightly and it wasn’t from the heat of the stoves.  
»Naw, that’s Creole. Lemme explain the difference, because it ain’t that hard once ya hear it proper.«

Benny motioned Dean to come with over to a large Dutch oven near some large dark stove-tops. Behind them a couple of pounds of rabbit tenderloin and legs were prepped, alongside bowls full of chopped onions, red bell peppers and celery. There was also fresh salt and pepper, a jug of steaming chicken broth, fresh garlic and some other types of spices Dean couldn’t recognize. Benny turned on the regular oven nearby and put the Dutch oven on a stove-top, glugging oil into it and putting on the heat.

»So, Cajun staple-food ain’t all that fancy. We don’t use tomatoes in our cookin’ usually, ‘n our roux is made of oil ‘n flour, not butter ‘n flour. Our holy trinity is onion, celery ‘n bell pepper. That’s basically it.«  
»Oh. That’s.. pretty easy.«  
»Oh and carrots. We use ‘em but not as often. Of course it all depends on the dish but, the first things I said goes. Cajun is people-food, worker-food. Creole is more high-cuisine, more refined.« 

The oil started to heat up in the Dutch oven to a medium heat. Benny asked Dean to take the large bowls of rabbit meat and start seasoning them with salt and pepper as he chopped a large lob of tasso ham in thick cubes. Once the oil was ready, Benny showed Dean how to utilize the space in the Dutch oven optimally, placing the lean legs on the edges and the cut tenderloins in the center. Benny let Dean brown the whole batch of rabbit and place it back in a clean bowl, having them ready for the next step.

»Now, this gumbo is rather thick. Lotsa people say gumbo is just soup but they ain’t had real gumbo if that’s what they say.«  
»Honestly I’ve not had proper gumbo then. I always thought it was some fish vegetable soup or something.«  
»Got lots to learn brother,« Benny chuckled, »I’m sure you’ll like this one.« 

After the last rabbit was browned, Benny put in the tasso ham to fry in the oil for a few minutes. Once that had browned, Benny made Dean pour in the vegetables and stir it all for a few minutes. Dean was starting to work up a sweat already, the heat of the stove and oven nearby getting to him, and the kitchen wasn’t exactly the largest. Benny noticed and went over to open the back door, letting in some fresh air nearby. 

»Thanks. Not sure I can handle the heat down here.«  
»Nah, you’ll get used to it. If yer gonna be here for some time you’ll miss the heat back in lil’ Kansas once you leave.«

Benny nudged Dean playfully who chuckled back and kept stirring the pot. Once everything was tender, Benny poured in the broth and told Dean to get the rabbit meat ready. Once the broth was boiling, they put in the tenderloins and legs one by one. Benny reached behind him to get the bay leaves, thyme and garlic, throwing them in swiftly. They covered the Dutch oven with its lid and put it in the warm oven nearby, stepping outside to wait for the dish to cook.

»It seems like a lot of comfort food.« Dean hummed as he took a large whiff of the food being cooked inside. Jeremy had been joined by another chef and they were cooking some shrimp cornbread muffins - a new recipe Jeremy wanted to try out for the evening service.  
»Like I said.. it’s for the workin’ people. Lots of it is quick to cook, but most yer gonna want to leave to simmer fo’ a while, really let the natural flavors do the work. We don’ really use lotsa fancy spices other than cayenne pepper ‘n garlic either.«  
»I like it. Can’t wait to try the stew- I mean, gumbo.«

Benny nodded with a smile and stood against the cold wall, lighting a cigarette. Dean walked over, close, and motioned his hand as to ask if he could have one. Benny obliged of course and lit Dean’s cigarette. They were standing pretty close, Benny sensing Dean’s boot hitting the tip of his shoes.  
»For the record brother,« Benny chuckled, »might wanna reconsider yer attire. I mean it workin’ jus’ fine right now but you’ll be sweatin’ like a hog in heat in the evenin’, so that gray shirt of yers ain’t gonna be so nice lookin’.«  
»Thought we were working men, not models,« Dean laughed back but nodded, »I’ll remember though. Only ever cooked in my own kitchens.«  
»Learnin’ by doin’ is the best way I always said.«

Elizabeth bounced outside then, tilting her head with curiosity and a large smile across her face as she saw her dad standing with the newcomer outside again, and so close. She trotted over, grabbing Benny’s cigarette and took a drag before placing it back between his lips.  
»Everythin’s ready for tonight Papa. Ellie called in sick though so I was considerin’ callin’ Tara, see if she wanted a few hours in this week.«  
»Sure darlin’, whatever works. Just gotta note it down for me alright, else no one gettin’ paid and we don’ like that.«  
»You short on waitresses?« Dean chimed in, dragging a quick breath through the cigarette. Elizabeth nodded quick and crossed her arms, sighing.  
»Lots of girls come by ‘n say they wanna work but never show. Ain’t sure what the problem is. We only got nice boys in the kitchen ‘n our customers are the loveliest people.«  
»Well, my friend Charlie could maybe come by sometime then? She thought it was a great idea that I got some part time work and wanted some of her own. She’s charismatic, maybe a bit quirky but that’s not necessarily bad.«

Benny nodded at that and looked over to Elizabeth; he let her decide on the front of the house usually.  
»Y’know what, send her by tomorrow ‘n I’ll have a chat with her. Extra hands are always welcome.« Elizabeth beamed and bounced her way back inside. She patted Dean on his shoulder as she passed him, closing the door probably to secretly kiss Jeremy without her daddy seeing it.

»How long for the rabbit?« Dean asked, throwing the cigarette bud across the alleyway.  
»Well it needs a good forty-five mins in the oven, but we gotta make the roux a lil’ while before. Still a good twenny mins though. The boys are handlin’ the other things though if you wanna follow ‘long them.«  
»So you’re the chef that doesn’t cook?« Dean chuckled.  
»I do cook you jackass,« Benny huffed, almost taking offense, »but most of it is on-order ‘cept our gumbos. Go on then, I’m sure Jeremy’ll teach you how to make that cornbread I mentioned earlier.«

Dean followed along the other chefs for a while, getting caught how to cut vegetables in julienne and how to measure to right amount of basic seasoning for the individual dishes. Dean noticed they had a lot of Dutch ovens cooking and simmering all over, and the ovens were stock full of pots and breads as well. Benny was following along from the back-door, watching as the young bow-legged man followed along curiously and asked questions the other chefs gladly answered. Every so often, Benny could catch glimpses of the pearly white teeth shining behind a broad smile and passion twinkling in the forest green eyes. Benny smiled to himself too, highly enjoying how interested Dean was in their cuisine, and wished for a moment that Dean wasn’t just staying for the summer.

Finally the roux had to be made for the rabbit stew, and as Benny went over to start on his own, pouring in the oil, Dean came over with the flour and smiled up at Benny. A comment about »not being allowed to do anything on this gumbo alone« got tossed as he nudged Benny’s arm with his and lingered a little too close for a moment. Benny didn’t want Dean to move, but started whisking as Dean poured in the flour. It had to be whisked continuously for a long while before being combined fully, and Benny noticed how Dean was almost fixated in his wrist movements which were firm and quick. Benny gulped down, almost too vocally over the bubbling roux, and saw how Dean licked his lips often. Maybe it was hunger. It had to be hunger.

Once the roux was finished, Benny set it aside and asked Dean to get the Dutch oven out of the oven. After a lot of trouble with angling his arms in the oven without getting burnt, Dean brought it and put it on the still warm stove top. Benny gathered the last few spices and got Dean to stir the gumbo as he poured in the roux and the last spices. Together they stood, looking at the dish thickening up and after a while Benny found a spoon, dipping it in the thick gumbo, fishing up a tender piece of rabbit, some ham and the sauce. He blew on it gently, moving it towards Dean who opened up with a smile, eyes locked on Benny’s. As Dean closed his mouth around the warm food, his eyes closed with pleasure and Benny felt it buzz through his whole being. The sound that vibrated in Dean’s throat was too filthy to just be enjoying the food - at least that’s how Benny heard it - and he caught himself biting down on his lower lip.

»Holy crap Benny,« Dean breathed after having grabbed the spoon from Benny’s thick fingers and started licking it clean, »this is amazing.«  
»Sure is.« Benny breathed, a bit surprised by his own reaction.  
»Wow. The meat is just so tender- damn!« 

Dean stirred the gumbo slowly still, looking back and forth from it and Benny with a huge smile across his face. He seemed extremely proud that he had cooked this, and it warmed Benny’s heart to see he had taught something valuable to this young man.

Dean stayed for the whole evening service, mostly working alongside Jeremy as he was working on most of the side-dishes and starters where Benny handled the mains and would have to use his full attention most of the evening. Once the last dish was served, Dean exhaled a large breath and stumbled towards the back door, seeking the cold evening air desperately. Benny laughed at that, drying off his station and thanking Jeremy for a good service and good treatment of Dean before grabbing a pair of cold beers from their large fridge and moving outside to join Dean.

»Here ya go brother,« Benny hummed as he leaned the ice cold beer forward, hitting Dean’s arm - on accident, of course. Dean gasped at the sensation but lit up instantly and grabbed the beer, opening it quick and gulped down a good portion of it before dropping on his ass on the hard ground of the alleyway. 

»Careful now,« Benny chuckled, »ain’t soft paddin’ we got out here.«  
»That was so hard. I can’t believe I survived it. I thought you said it wasn’t gonna be busy?!« Dean exclaimed with a laugh, taking another big sip of the beer. Benny opened his and shrugged, jumping back on the boxes he usually sat on by the wall.  
»’s hard to tell sometimes. But you did jus’ fine Dean. ‘n if ya hadn’t been there we’d not been able to keep up as well. So good on ya.« 

Benny took a few swigs of the cold beer and started feeling the cold air encase him. He heard how Dean was panting, probably a bit too warm still from the kitchen heat and Louisiana summer.  
»You guys should get tips too,« Dean muttered under his breath, »your food is so good you should be paid double or somethin’.« 

Benny smiled at that and kept drinking. Jeremy came out to smoke a cigarette too after finishing his cleaning up and Elizabeth joined them shortly after. They all talked for a while, before Jeremy and Elizabeth walked back inside to leave for the evening, arm in arm. Benny shot his daughter a look of »be careful« but with a smile as the door closed again, and once again the two men were left on their own in the alleyway.

»So..«

Dean was fiddling with his empty beer bottle, looking down at it.

»You have evening shift tomorrow right?« he finally asked, looking up at Benny.  
»Sure do. Why?«  
»Was wondering if you’d wanna hang out, have a few beers with me. Wanna get to know you outside the kitchen too.«

Benny felt his heart stop for a second and then the same feeling buzzing through his body as he had felt earlier. He stiffened for a moment, probably looking very dumbfounded, before clearing his throat and putting down the empty can next to him.

»Uh yeah, sure Dean. Why not? Been a while since I’ve had a night out.« 

Dean got on his feet and walked extremely close to the boxes, standing so his stomach was hitting Benny’s leg hanging out over the side. Benny caught his breath and was locking eyes with Dean. That yellow light really only made them more fantastic to look into.  
»Doesn’t have to be out of you don’t want that you know. Can just grab a few beers, maybe head upstairs?« 

Dean’s face was firm but kind, smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. Benny felt how heat was pooling in his chest and up his throat, glad it was fairly dark outside and that he had a pretty thick beard to cover his shameless blushing. His eyes were wide and throat going dry.

»Y-yeah, sure chief. Can do.« 

Dean went inside the restaurant to grab a six-pack from the fridge and some of the left-over gumbo they had cooked earlier. Benny had jumped down from his seat and went to lock the door after Dean got out, moving up towards the street to find his back-door upstairs and letting Dean in. They walked up the narrow stairway, Dean leading, and as they stopped by the door, Dean backed up against one of the walls to let Benny past him to start unlocking the door.

»Benny,« Dean breathed, causing Benny to stop immediately with the unlocking and eyes fixated on the green he could barely see in the darkness of the hallway.  
»Yeah?« Benny hummed back.

With the pot and beers against his chest, Dean leaned forward quickly, pressing himself against Benny, kissing him deep and slow. Benny exhaled a long breath as he started kissing back tenderly, his free hand finding Dean’s face. 

Dean tasted of cayenne pepper and sweet beer.


	3. Kansas-style Jambalaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, sorry it took so long! It's obscenely long, unbetaed but I hope you all enjoy it <3

The door finally got unlocked and Benny had grabbed the gumbo-filled pot and beers from Dean, walking swiftly towards the tiny kitchen nearby. Dean walked in, looking around and closed the old door behind him. The apartment was small and old-fashioned, with old, worn furniture and small windows. Benny sensed that Dean was more calm than him and tried to restrain his excitement for the younger man's obvious interest in him.

»So, you used to live here with your mom?«  
Dean was walking around quietly, fingertips brushing on the surfaces of tables, the couch and dressers. He looked at the small ship-figurines on the shelves and faded pictures that hung on the walls, smiling to himself.  
»Yeah, sure did. And Elizabeth. It's small but we managed.«  
»I love it. It feels very.. Comfortable. Like you.«

Dean turned around with a big smile and soft eyes, breathing calmly. Benny returned the smile and leaned back towards the kitchen counter, somewhat thankful that Dean hadn't simply jumped his bones when they had gotten through the door. He wasn't a young springbuck anymore after all and he doubted he could keep up with the beautiful, young man standing a few feet from him. 

Dean started walking over to Benny, still looking around and arms hanging loosely by his sides, fingers fidgeting in his palms. When he reached Benny, he positioned himself directly in front with his legs spread slightly over Benny's, hands finding rest on the thick midsection of the Cajun in front of him. Benny felt his cheeks grow warm and looked away, unsure what to do with himself. Rarely did anyone ever come on to him, and he had forgotten what it was like to feel flushed because of another person.

»Hey,« Dean almost whispered, »I.. uh, don't do this usually, you know?«  
Benny looked up at that, eyes confused.  
»Don't want you to think I just.. pick someone and go home with them. I just..«

Dean leaned in slightly then, eyes flickering from Benny's eyes and his lips. Benny licked his lips and felt his chest tighten with excitement.

»..just think you're awesome, and attractive, and.. thought I could take a chance with this.«  
»..Like I took a chance wit'cha in my kitchen? Attractive but ain't gotta clue how t'cook Cajun food?« Benny huffed out with a smile, trying to be funny. Dean shook his head with a broad, teethy smile then and leaned all the way in, bumping their foreheads together and brushing his freckled nose past Benny's bumped nose. 

»Sure. But I know you like me too, so..« Dean mumbled, obviously fighting the temptation to kiss Benny. Instead, Benny decided they had talked enough and pressed forward, locking his wet, soft lips with the pillowy ones near him. Dean sighed with relief and kissed back, soft, timid kisses being shared. Benny lifted his hands from the counter and cupped the freckled face in them, brushing his broad thumbs across the chiseled cheekbones.

It was silent in the apartment, apart from the low sound of wet kisses and breaths escaping occasionally. Benny felt Dean push further into him, the hands on his own hips tightening their grip. A wet tongue then brushed on his lips, asking for an invitation, and with a grunt of approval he opened up, gently exchanging tastes of each other, nibbling at the pillowy lips and getting his own lower lip bitten as a reply.

Heat was rising in Benny's chest and stomach, and almost out of instinct he raised his thigh slightly between the bowlegs over him, offering Dean some friction as their kissing because sloppier and faster. Dean hummed in approval and shared another long, wet, tongue-filled kiss with the bearded Cajun, moving against the thick thigh slowly. Benny's hands started to travel up and down from Dean's face, neck and chest, pulling at the hem of the gray, sweaty shirt. 

»Wanna get comfy?« Benny drawled, low and voice rough, panting slightly as Dean nodded against him. Dean moved his arms to hold around the broad neck, locking them in place, and Benny saw it as a chance to show the young man just how strong he was; he didn't just look the part. With ease, Benny grabbed Dean with both his hands firmly placed on Dean's perky ass and lifted. Dean caught the drift quick and as he dove in to latch onto a patch of stubbled skin on Benny's neck, he locked his legs around Benny's hips, rutting against the thick body. 

Benny groaned and kneaded at Dean's ass as he walked them over to the old, soft couch. At first he considered throwing himself on top of Dean, but decided he wanted to knead at the tight muscles some more first after admiring them all day and gently sat down in the middle of the couch. Dean adjusted his legs but continued his sucking and kissing, grinding his hips down against Benny's groin and obviously enjoying the low moans it was earning him. Benny's hands were eagerly groping and kneading, one of them trying to push past the tightly secured waistline but was stopped by a tight leather belt.

»May I?« Benny mumbled, moving his hand slowly to unbuckle the belt. Dean lifted his head to meet the beaming blue eyes, and answered with a deep kiss and a hum. As Benny fidgeted with the belt buckle, Dean returned to his business on the thick neck, clearly enjoying himself and licked a broad stripe up it. Benny was sure the young man had left him a dozen marks already but could hardly care, he would make sure to mark him back somehow later. 

He tugged the belt open and popped the button on the shorts, relieving a little of the strain Dean was feeling. Benny returned to his previous adventure, thrusting both his hands down the shorts to find that Dean was bare underneath.  
»Commando huh?« Benny growled with a smile, kneading against the firm cheeks and pulling at Dean to grind their groins together even more.  
»Figured it'd be too warm,« was Dean's cocky reply, earning him a firm grope and another pull. Dean sat up and leaned back then, face flushed deep red and eyes blown dark from lust. He pulled off his shirt and started moving his hips as though he was riding Benny, slowly flexing his stomach as he rolled, almost in slow-motion, panting between every grind down. 

Benny leaned his head back against the back of the couch, mouth agape and hands firmly holding onto Dean, helping this beautiful man put on a show for him. The yellow lights outside, mixed with the darkness from the apartment, made every single line on Dean's body stand out clearly as he flexed muscles, twisted his torso, lifted his arms. Benny was enthralled and closed his eyes for just a brief moment, enjoying the sensation to the fullest. 

»Like t'put on a show huh darlin',« Benny moaned, opening his eyes again after Dean ground down especially slow, moaning as he did it.  
»You like to watch me anyway, figured why not.«  
Dean was awfully cocky, much to Benny's liking, and kept going, brushing his hands down his chest and stomach, one hand traveling back to meet Benny's underneath the jean material and the other ending up on Benny's chest. Benny groaned and pulled Dean forward, effectively crashing them together, but neither objected and started sucking and kissing at each other's hungry mouths again. 

After a while of more sloppy kissing, Benny pulled them down and laid himself flat underneath the beautiful man on top of him. Dean sat up for a moment and they spent a while admiring each other. Outside, rain had started to pour and hard raindrops were hitting on the windows, the tiny rivers of rainwater warping the light flickering across their bodies. 

»Gorgeous,« Benny drawled and brushed his broad hands up and down the half-bare thighs resting against his sides, sneaking his fingertips slightly under the fabric. Dean squirmed but simply flushed red again, sitting a bit forward and supporting himself with his hands besides Benny's head. 

»Don't think it's fair I'm almost naked and you're still wearing all of this,« Dean motioned with a look up and down Benny's body, smiling wide. Benny chuckled back and adjusted a little on the couch, relaxing his shoulders and spreading his legs a little wider.  
»Better help me outta it then darlin', it's mighty hard to get it all off like this,« he breathed, hands clenching slightly on the muscular thighs. Dean laughed at that and raised himself from sitting, hands still by Benny's neck and knees holding Benny's hips snug. Dean leaned down, kissing the Cajun gently before kissing down the meaty throat again, moving one of his arms to pull the cotton t-shirt up the thick stomach slightly.

Benny moaned as he felt Dean's tongue play against his pulse-point and the hand exploring his stomach and chest. A fingertip brushed over one of his nipples, and to Dean's surprise he found little metal barbells on either side of the hardened nub. He chuckled against the thick neck and bit down slightly, rolling his fingertips over the barbells and causing Benny to shiver. Out of curiosity, Dean found the other nipple and found it was equally dressed, smiling to himself.

»Didn't know you were that kind of kinky,« he chuckled as he kept rubbing his fingertips against the sensitive nipple, pulling very gently at the piercing. Benny shuddered again, moving his body up against Dean in search for more friction. Dean lifted his head again and pulled at Benny's shirt, clumsily getting it off him and quickly let his hands roam up and down the thick torso underneath him. The little silver barbells caught the yellow streetlights and without hesitation, Dean dove down to lick, suck and tug gently at the piercings. 

Benny moaned deep, enjoying the attention, returning his hands to Dean's thighs and rubbed his palms up and down them, each upward motion seeking further into the shorts. Dean continued exploring the muscular, softly hairy chest with his lips, moving from one nipple to the other, down across Benny's sternum and back to the nipple he started with. Meanwhile, his hands were roaming down underneath himself to unbutton the cotton slacks that clearly were too tight for Benny right now, slowly zipping down and making Benny groan loudly.

»Been so nice to me all day,« Dean hummed against the broad chest, kissing across it, »gonna be real nice to you now..«  
Benny flushed deep red and sucked in a breath when he felt a hand dip under his boxers, brushing gently at the softened stubble at the base of his hard cock. Dean kept kissing down the broad chest and down the slightly soft stomach, leaving wet trails of kisses all the way. He was crawling backwards, Benny's grip on his thighs lost and before Benny could register it, Dean was kissing and licking at the edge of his strained boxers.

»D-dean,« Benny breathed, his hands finding the beautiful face and hair, brushing through it with shaky hands, »You don't have t-«  
»Shh, I want to. Let me have some fun,« Dean whispered, smile showing in the dark, nipping at the elastic band. He tugged at the slacks and pulled them down gently, Benny moving to help and was left in his boxers. Dean sat back on his heels for a moment, enjoying the sight of Benny's thick body, his face flushed and his nipples still hard from the earlier attention. 

»L-like what ye see chief?« Benny mumbled, unsure about himself. He wasn't used to be receiving this much, not used to his lovers taking their time with him, exploring him. He squirmed slightly, unsure what to do with his arms and crossed them shyly over his chest. Dean protested immediately and grabbed Benny by the wrists, pulling them apart and over his head, effectively plopping down on top of him. 

»Yeah, I do, actually.. So don't hide yourself. If anyone here's gorgeous, it's you.«  
Benny didn't know what to reply, biting his lower lip and turning his head slightly away from Dean's beautiful emerald eyes. Dean smiled, didn't want to question it and started kissing down Benny's thick neck again, taking his time by the pierced nipples before crawling all the way back down to grab the elastic band of the boxers with his teeth again.

»If your fingers are anywhere near an indication of how thick your dick is,« Dean hummed, lifting his head to see Benny had returned his eyes to him, eyes blown almost fully black, mouth slightly open in awe, »then I'm gonna have a hard time taking you all. I like a challenge though.«  
Benny moaned, throwing his head back and lifting his hips slightly, growing impatient but feeling bad for doing so, swiftly grounding his hips back on the couch. Dean just laughed very lowly and pulled down the boxers, getting them off completely and removing his own shorts before settling between Benny's thick thighs.

Benny wasn't looking. He felt shy, embarrassed, exposed but he wanted to enjoy it. He felt how his body was aching for touches, for attention, aching for Dean's soft lips on him. He felt how Dean was adjusting, getting comfortable, and suddenly he felt a pair of warm hands brush up and down his thighs, thumbs circling near the base of his cock which was laying against his stomach. He started breathing deep, still keeping his eyes shut, but the more Dean's hands were groping him the more he felt the need to beg for it. 

»Mmm,« Dean hummed to himself, gently closing a hand around Benny's length and straightening it, lazily stroking it while his other hand kneaded gently at the already tight sack, »really wanna suck you Benny. Want me to?« 

Benny moaned again and thrust his hips up again, trying to wordlessly beg. Dean kept stroking the thick cock in his hand, obviously not taking Benny's silence as an answer.  
»Tell me Benny-- Wanna hear you say it.«

»Pleh-«, Benny huffed, finally gathering courage to look at Dean again. He was left breathless for a moment, seeing Dean's smiling, lust-full face near his cock, hand still moving slowly over his length.  
»Please darlin', suck m-me off hm?« 

With another ounce of courage he let a hand travel to cup Dean's face, thumb circling near the open mouth. Dean smiled and sucked on it, eyes still locked on Benny's, causing the Cajun to groan and thrust up again. He was too excited to feel those lips close around his throbbing cock.  
»Anythin' for you, boss..« Dean finally replied with a cocky smile, licking a thick stripe up the back of Benny's cock. Almost shocked by the feeling, Benny grasped at Dean's hair, moaning lewdly and arching his back. Dean moaned as well, eagerly moving forward and closed his mouth around the thick, dark red head, gently sucking down as much as he could.

Pretty quick he found a rhythm and moaned every time he felt Benny tighten his grip in his hair. Benny was arching and timidly thrusting into the warm mouth, completely enthralled by the view when he mustered the strength to look down his body to see the beautiful Dean sucking him. Without thinking, he brushed his other hand up and down his chest, tugging at his piercings when he came across them, moaning deep every time, feeling his orgasm building more and more.

»Dean, I'm cl-close«, he mewled, hand in Dean's hair stilled and the other twisting his left nipple slightly harder than he had before. Dean just moaned in approval, releasing the throbbing cock for a moment to breathe and look up at Benny who was squirming underneath him.  
»Wanna taste you Benny, please,« Dean moaned, quickly encasing his mouth over the head again, bobbing his head quickly up and down, tongue flat inside and causing Benny to thrust up again. A moment later, Benny bucked up with a loud moan, releasing his grip on Dean's hair to throw his arms over his head, arching his back. Dean kept sucking, moaning deep in the back of his throat, taking every pulse and loving the sensation of the pulsing cock against his tongue. When Benny stilled and started trying to calm his breathing, Dean sat up on the heels of his feet, finding his gray t-shirt and wiped himself and Benny down very nonchalantly. 

Benny groaned a last time, fluttering his eyes open to see Dean crawl over him and laying in towards the back of the couch, body half on top of him. He sighed a deep, content sigh but felt bad not giving Dean any attention. He moved a hand to brush against Dean's jaw, making the younger man look up at him.  
»What 'bout you sug'? Wanna make ya feel nice too.« 

Dean giggled, looked like he was blushing and pushed himself upwards a bit, kissing Benny deep. He got comfortable across the broad chest, his hand playing with the pierced nipple under it.  
»I uh, sorta.. came. When you did.«  
»..Oh.«

After a moment of silence they both laughed, Benny's stomach jumping a little and Dean hiding in the crook of Benny's neck. When they settled, Benny turned his head to kiss Dean's forehead, his hand meeting Dean's on his own chest and intertwined their fingers together.  
»Don't mean I can't do somethin' for ya later though, right?«  
»I'd be an idiot if I said no,« Dean laughed again. They laid for a while, rain pouring down outside and still flowing in tiny rivers on the window. Dean turned his head back to lay on Benny's chest, sighing contently as he looked out the window. 

»..I don't wanna go home after this summer.«

Benny frowned. He didn't want Dean to go either, but he already had a life in Kansas. Even if Benny could offer Dean a full-time job, a bed and him by his side, it wasn't meant to be.

»Me neither sugar.« 

Benny reached over himself with the arm trapped under Dean, awkwardly grabbing a soft blanket that had been tossed over the back of the couch. He draped it over them both and they both moved around slightly, tangling their legs and both looking out the window. It was silent, but comfortable, and Benny felt Dean drifting away silently underneath his jaw.

»Benny?«  
»Mhm?«

Dean squeezed their hands, as though to ground himself. Benny kept silent but moved his other arm behind Dean's back as much as he could, pulling the young man close.

»What if.. I go back to Kansas. Quit my job, sell my apartment..«  
»Whoah now Dean, that's-«  
»Just- let me finish.«

Benny sighed and squeezed Dean's hand back. This was too much to wish for, and they hardly knew each other. He didn’t want to get his hopes up as it was very selfish of him.

»Maybe if we.. try out long distance for a while first? I don't mind the drive here. And, and there's Skype and-«  
»Sky-what now?« Benny laughed, causing Dean to bite him lovingly on his pec.  
»You're such an old man. Skype. It's like phone calls but with camera. So we can see each other.«  
»Huh. Sounds good. But.. ye sure ya wanna do that Dean? I mean.. there's lotsa nice fellas 'n ladies in Kansas.. Your age, too..« 

Benny received a hard nudge from all of Dean's body then, almost tipping him over the edge of the couch and after adjusting back again with a laugh, Dean kissed his jawline.  
»Age's just a number. You're awesome. And you're a 'nice fella',« Dean mockingly tried to mimic Benny's heavy drawl.  
»But yeah.. I mean. We've got some time now. Can always talk about it before I have to go back, but..«

Benny's heart started pounding hard against his chest and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He didn't mean to get so emotional about it, but Dean was wonderful, interesting, snarky and smart - and he made him smile. They could cook together. Make the best gumbo's and pies and maybe construct a really unsuccessful Kansas-style Jambalaya. 

»If ya want Dean, sure. I's up for givin' it a go.«  
»..awesome.«

They curled up together even more and shared lazy kisses then, slowly falling asleep in each others arms. There would be plenty of time for Benny to return the favor this summer, and they would have to spend some time constructing some early taste-tests of Dean's special Kansas-style Jambalaya. The thought of it alone made Benny smile wide as he felt Dean breathe calmly against his lips, and as he drifted into sleep himself he felt blessed to have met this young, rude but amazing Kansas-man this summer.


End file.
